


Say it right

by BloodyBacon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Dave gets Roxy drunk and asks for a very specific favorthank you for the support <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<#<#<#<#<
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Kudos: 8





	Say it right

Dave tried to be as cool and smooth about this as he possibly could. Roxy was drunk, they were sitting on their couch, chilling in a pure alcoholic bliss as Dave walked right up to them. He had a sort of strange request, but he figured they’d comply … if they were drunk enough. 

And they definitely seemed drunk enough. 

He smoothly slid onto the couch, “So~ Like-” He started, getting a little nervous as Roxy put their feet up on his lap. “So what? Cowboy-” 

“I was thinking- and- It’s late- I’m spending the night and shit- you know? You ain't got a boyfriend or nothing so why not fool around a little right?” 

“ … yea? Fool around?” They asked, raising their eyebrows. Dave had said all of this before, and they knew where it was going. Dave gave a nod, watching roxy sway. Their cat sweater was slightly stained with alcohol … they were hella drunk by now, so there was no way they’d say no to a chance of cumming without moving right? 

“Yup- I was thinking- you could roll over- let me get behind-”

“So you can stick your nose in my ass?”

“A - i- uh-”

Roxy snorted, and Dave turned red. Even when drunk, they could always see through his intentions. He kept it together, blushing as they laughed, ignoring his hand, which slid up their leg. “Well- If you don’t have a problem with that?” He asked, still trying to be sexy, despite how awfully embarrassed he was. Roxy grinned, “Aw- poor doggy wants to make friends huh?” 

“Friends with that ass-” Dave awkwardly said, only inviting more laughter from Roxy, Who sat up, Cupping his face. “That’s cute- say it- Come on- tell Mommy what you want-” 

“... are- are you gonna let me do it if i do?”

“Mm maybe~ you won’t know until you try-” 

“...” Dave bit his lip, putting his hand over theirs’, “Let me sniff you”

“Sniff me where?”

“ Are you actually gonna make me say that out loud?” Dave asked, breaking character a little. Roxy held his head forward, forcing eye contact through those dark shades. They could basically feel Dave’s heart beating through his chest. He was so cute when he was like this. “Yea- say it- Say-  _ Mommy- Please let me smell you _ ” They said, brushing their thumb across his face. Dave didn’t say anything for a second, and the apartment was dead silent, besides the humming of the air conditioner. Roxy figured he was working up the courage, so they patiently waited. 

“M-mommy- please let me sniff your ass” Dave said, His voice cracking a little at the end. Roxy gave him a half lidded stare … “huh? You took too long- I didn’t catch that-” They said, gently slapping the side of his face. 

“How does that work? I have to say it again?!”

“Say it looouuuderrr-” roxy slurred, “ _ say it like you really wanna shove your face in it- _ ” 

Dave sighed, gritting his teeth a little before he looked Roxy directly in their eyes, “ …  _ Dude stop fucking with me this shit is embarassing just let me do it-”  _ Dave begged. 

“Do what?”

“Mommy please!” Dave whined, and Roxy grinned.

“Aw- alright baby..” They cooed, and Dave wanted to bury his face in their chest to cool his blush, but he resisted, watching Roxy lay back down, and roll over. Their frequent wardrobe choice of skirts, stockings and cat sweaters really made for easy access, and with such a nice backside, Dave could already feel himself growing just from watching Roxy pull their panties down. 

It was like looking into the face of god and satan all at once, hot and beautiful and- 

“What do you say?” Roxy asked, and Dave tensed a little.

“T-Thank you mommy-” He said. He did this often enough to establish a sort of a routine. It was nothing that he could ever see himself doing with anyone else. He’d die if anyone found out, though, he didn’t know if Roxy really cared about it all that much. They just laid there, eyes mostly closed as Dave got closer, putting his face up against their winking hole. He let the tip of his nose touch it, and hesitantly took in a breath. 

Rock hard, he was rock hard, putting his hands on either side of Roxy’s hips. “Come on~! Make mommy feel good too-” Roxy whined. Dave nodded, Closing his eyes as he stuck his tongue out, keeping his nose close to their hole, letting his tongue wander down below. He was mostly just trying to take in the scent, he didn’t intend to have a full buffet right now. He reached down, letting his hand wander to their lower parts, pulling and rubbing and sticking his fingers into their sort of wet but mostly pending cavern. 

He hoped this wouldn’t stain the couch or something. He pulled away for a second to breathe actual air, taking that time to flick his tongue around their bean, sucking on it, scraping it with his teeth to give them some much wanted attention. He felt good, hearing them moan and slur compliments as they laid there. Dave couldn’t understand what the fuck they were talking about anymore, just licking to his hearts content until he finally felt them shudder. 

He watched as Roxy got infinitely more tired, and he pulled their hips closer. He spread their thighs apart, gripping both cheeks in his hand as he poked his nose at the hole, breathing it in, still hard, but neglecting himself for now. If he was going to get off, he wanted Roxy to be the one to do it, but right now it looked like he was going to get blue balled. 

He groaned a little, squeezing Roxy in his hands as he inhaled … and exhaled. Each breath went deep into his lungs, and sent him a volt of pulsing lightning straight between his legs. It made him feel weak and strong at the same time, It made him forget where he was. He wondered if it was possible to have a hands free orgasm like this, He wouldn’t mind trying. He figured Roxy wouldn’t mind either, they were just sort of laying here, occasionally pushing their hips back into Dave’s face.

He was just so cute when he was like this, they couldn’t resist. 


End file.
